


midnight run

by ijustwanttoread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Get Together, Injury, M/M, Pic Prompt, Season 5B, chimera, corey/mason, powers aren't canon compliant, sorta canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwanttoread/pseuds/ijustwanttoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted, none of this would have happened if Mason had just gone to sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(this summary sucks but the fic is decent i promise you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight run

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias to my beta, Cam, for putting up with all of my rambles and my all caps texts when i thought of an idea!   
> Also gracias to lovehouse.tumblr.com for all of the pics that gave me feels and inspired all of my works so far  
> Please leave kudos and comment!  
> visit my tumblr- burnlikethestars.tumblr.com  
> twitter- @fastandwolfious

Mason hadn’t meant to run into the Dread Doctors. His mind was racing, making his efforts to sleep useless. He knew what was out there, but going on a quick run seemed like the perfect solution to ease his mind. So he went on his run and look where it got him; running for his life from three creepy doctors and their pet beast was not in his plan to say the least. His heart pounded in his chest as he chanted to himself, “Oh god, this is not how I die.”

Mason wasn’t sure how long he’d been running for but he could feel his legs getting tired and his breath shortening. He glanced back for a quick second, only to face forward again as his foot hit something. Pain radiated through his lower leg as he tried to stand back up and run, only to fall as soon as pressure was placed on his ankle. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “Of course this happens to me!” Mason crawled forward, cursing his luck. The quiet and soft crunching of leaves under foot made Mason freeze. He hoped that the dark of the night would over him and prayed for whomever or whatever was there, would leave. Slowly, the crunching came closer and closer before stopping a few feet from him.

“Mason?” A voice hissed into the darkness. “Mason where are you?” Mason remained silent, until a pair of running shoes stepped into his view. “Mason!” The voice whisper yelled before yanking him up, brining him face to face with… Corey. 

“Oh my god, thank god!” Mason sighed, the relief on his face evident, “Come on, I saw doctors earlier and they’re following me. Oh my god” The sharp pain that went up his leg was an instant reminder of his stumble.

“It’s ok Mason, I got you. Come on,” Corey whispered comfortingly, as he pulled the human’s arm over his shoulders. 

“I need you to try walking, if I could heal it, I would” Corey hissed, desperate to get his friend to safety quickly. After a couple steps, Corey's head perked; there was somebody quickly approaching. “I’m sorry Mason,” Corey whispered before grabbing the human’s legs and heaving him up bridal style. 

“Huh?” Mason whisper-yelled in shock. His hands clung to the back of Corey's neck as the chimera ran at full speed. Corey didn’t respond, instead he tightened his grip as a furious roar echoed through the woods. Behind them, pounding footsteps grew louder and louder as Corey flew over the forest floor. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching underfoot filled the silent air. Mason’s heart raced and anxiety filled thoughts whirled around his head.

“Calm down,” Corey hissed in between pants, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Mason could feel the chimera’s heart beating in his chest, and realized that the brunette was just as scared as he was. Neither of them were focusing on Corey’s steps, until it was too late. He’d misstepped, causing them to fall into a deep hole. Mason’s eyes screwed shut as the free fall sensation caused his stomach to churn uneasily. Mason braced for impact, praying that he wouldn’t die in the process. 

After a couple of seconds, a soft ‘oomph’ and a warm surface beneath him caused Mason to peak. Strong arms wrapped around his (Mason’s) waist as he was suddenly flipped over. “Shhhhh,” Corey warned, covering the smaller’s mouth with his hand. Slowly, Corey faded out of view, allowing Mason to see the clear starry sky. “Don’t worry,” the chimera whispered comfortingly as the human’s heartbeat started to speed up, “They can’t see you either, all they see is a bunch of dead leaves on the ground. We're safe.”

The moonlight shifted, shining its soft light down on Mason. Corey stared down at Mason beneath his weight, “You're cute when you're scared, you know that?” 

"WHAT!" Mason replied "I was not--" Mason noticed the sly smile that crept on to Corey's face and gave up all attempts to deny his fear. "It's....whatever..." He responded bashfully breaking eye contact with Corey, opting to play with a dead leaf instead. Corey traced a finger down Mason's hair line until he had trapped his chin between his thumb and forefinger, he gently guided Mason's face upward until their eyes locked on each other--a connection that felt unbreakable. 

"It's everything" Corey whispered, "you're my everything". Mason shifted his position underneath Corey until he could reach his. Corey ran his fingers through Mason's hair, kneading his lips between Mason's desperately, like he could never be satisfied. Corey showered light kisses over Mason's face before returning full attention back to his lips. "See," Mason started, "some good things come from me falling into holes" he joked in between kisses. Corey drew back looking at Mason again "you're such a loser". Mason grinned, and stole another kiss from Corey's lips , "your loser" he replied coyly.


End file.
